


It's in your nature

by appalachian_fireflies



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Bucky, Breeding Kink, Dom/sub, Gentle Dom, Humiliation kink, Hurt/Comfort, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Steve Rogers, Praise Kink, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Protective!Bucky, alpha prostitute, bucky's a good sort, cum fetish probably, dubcon due to a/b/o, repression kink, sad noises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 18:48:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2822426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/appalachian_fireflies/pseuds/appalachian_fireflies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky can't watch Steve suffer through his heat, too afraid and ashamed to get help.  He's going to make this better, no matter what.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's in your nature

Bucky could smell Steve laid out on the couch before he saw him. Underneath the wash of Steve’s beta hormone scrub was the undeniable sickly-sweet smell of an oncoming heat. He sucked in a breath. Poor bastard. This happened, sometimes; Steve’d recovered from pneumonia two days ago, only for his body to decide that he was healthy enough to go through a heat. 

Bucky circled the couch. “Hey, Steve?” 

“Yeah?” Steve replied, staring at the wall next to Bucky. 

“I’m heading out to work now- want me to pick anything up on my way back?”

Steve shook his head. 

“Alright, punk. Rest up.” Steve turned into the back of the couch. 

\--

By the end of the day, Bucky had managed to completely forget about Steve. His back was a mass of sore aches; it’d been a long day at the factory, and all he wanted to do was collapse for a bit. He fumbled with the lock in the dark, and swung open the door to an equally dark apartment. 

“Steve?” he called out. The bedroom door was closed, but the thick scent of heat lay about the entire apartment. Bucky breathed it in; to a beta, it was a pleasant, warm smell, but not maddening in the way it might be to an alpha. 

Steve usually had weak heats, his body unable to handle a full-blown heat, and this was the first full heat he’d had in two years. Bucky shut the front door and grabbed a towel, stuffing it in the crack underneath the door, then checked the windows. It would get stuffy in the June temperatures, but there was no helping it. 

He knocked on the bedroom door. “Steve? Lemme in.”

“No,” Steve replied, stubborn as ever. 

Bucky kept rapping on the door. “Steve. Steve. Steeeve. Steve. Steve.”

“Ok, fine” Steve shouted. “Just shut up for a second.” Bucky smiled. 

The door swung inward, revealing Steve, gaunt and covered in sweat. His boxers rode low on his hips, barely staying up. Steve looked away, self-conscious, then went and sat on the bed. “I ain’t here for your ogling, Barnes.”

Bucky went and sat next to him, drawn to the calm, sweet smell of his heat. He waited. 

Steve stared at the wall, then thumped a fist on the bed, delicate and white-knuckled. “I hate this,” he said. 

“You try the box of stuff yet?” Bucky asked. They’d collected some supplies for Steve’s heat over the past few years- cooling creams, a couple of knotting dildos of different sizes. Sometimes they helped, but that was usually when Steve was in a weak heat. 

Steve looked at him with an unamused expression, one eyebrow raised. “No Buck, hadn’t crossed my mind.”

Bucky didn’t bite. He knew Steve had to be like this when he lost control of his body; it was the last bit of dignity he had, being all nasty and sharp-tongued. Bucky pulled him into his lap. 

“Hey,” Steve shouted, thumping Bucky on the chest. “You big stupid lump, set me down!” 

“Don’t hit me, you shit,” Bucky said. “C’mon, I already know you’re tough. Just lemme help.” Steve stopped hitting, but he was tense in Bucky’s grasp. Bucky nuzzled his hair and breathed him in. 

“’M not five,” Steve said sullenly. 

“Shush,” Bucky replied. He laid a warm palm on the back of Steve’s neck, and Steve went passive, slumping into Bucky’s broad chest. Bucky scratched his nails gently over the sides of Steve’s neck, then the sensitive area beneath his ears. Steve whined softly. 

“I hate that,” Steve said casually. Bucky stopped. “No, I’m sorry Buck, I know you’re just trying to help.” Steve grimaced. “You’ve been out workin' all day and night ‘cause I can’t keep a job, and- it feels real nice. I just.” Steve tucked his face in the side of Bucky’s neck. “I hate that it works, that I’m like this,” he mumbled. He nuzzled over Bucky’s scent glands and sighed, some tension leaving him. 

“That’s just right,” Bucky said soothingly, running a palm from the nape of Steve’s neck down to his lower back. “’S ok.” Steve’s breathing evened out. 

“You eaten yet today?” Bucky asked. He felt Steve make a face in the side of his neck, and he chuckled. “Alright. Why don’t we lay down for a bit? I wouldn’t mind a nap myself.” He laid on his back and easily pulled Steve’s feverish body on top of him. Steve wiggled his hips uncomfortably. 

“You wanna get off?” Bucky asked. Steve blushed, mortified. “Jesus, Buck.” Bucky tickled his skinny ribs, and Steve slapped him away. “This is helping fine, ‘s not as bad as earlier,” he said. “I’ll letcha know if I wanna kick you out. Meantime,” he pulled one of Bucky’s arms on top of him, and Bucky pulled up the other automatically to encircle him, “you get to be my Bucky bear.” Steve snorted, pleased at his joke. 

“Sure thing, whatever makes you happy Stevie,” Bucky rumbled. “You’re not so bad like this,” he mused. “Kinda sweet, in a way. For you, that is.”

“Stevie?” Steve said flatly.

“Mhm,” Bucky confirmed. Steve groaned. “Hush, more sleepin’,” Bucky chided.

“Was I the one runnin’ my mouth?” Steve replied. But he tucked his nose back into the side of Bucky’s neck and fell asleep, instinctively soothed by the familiar protective beta scent. 

For a couple of hours, that is. Then Steve woke, shivering and covered in slick. He groaned and rolled off Bucky. Bucky grunted. “Whazzup?” he mumbled, half-awake. Steve turned onto his back, rubbing against the mattress. He whined and tipped his head back, baring his throat instinctively. 

“Oh,” Bucky said. He rolled and pulled a box out from under the bed, and put one of the dildoes in Steve’s hand. “Have fun, buddy,” he winked. Steve rolled his eyes, but they were a bit too fever-bright to pull off his nonchalance. Steve rolled onto his stomach and pulled down his boxers, revealing a pale, slim bottom. Bucky’s entire body twitched in an abortive move towards Steve, but he steeled himself and left the room, softly shutting the door behind him. 

He turned on the radio and puttered around, fixing some food. He filled a glass of water for Steve and left it set on the table. He stared at the bedroom door. He laid down on the couch and napped lightly. It was getting late. He leaned his ear against the door and heard Steve sobbing softly. His heart plummeted. 

He opened the door. “Steve?” he said softly. Steve was shivering full-body now, drenched in sweat, tears of pain and frustration trickling steadily down his face. Bucky moved to sit on the bed, glass of water in hand. Steve turned away. 

“No, shh, hey now,” Bucky said, nudging Steve to sit. Steve’s head lolled against the headboard, and Bucky handed him the glass of water. Steve’s hand shook, spilling some of the water over himself before he had a chance to bring the glass to his lips. Bucky grasped the glass firmly and held it steady. Steve swallowed a few sips, then coughed. “’S not working,” he said miserably. 

Bucky brought his hand to Steve’s forehead. “Steve…” he started, uncomfortable. Steve’s gaze turned on him, sharp. “No doctors, Buck. Don’t you dare.”

When Steve was six, laid up in a hospital bed with scarlet fever, a doctor had tried to sterilize him on the sly. It was only Sarah Roger’s timely intervention that had stopped him; when the doctor told her Steve would be too weak to bear healthy children, she had replied that if he touched her son she would break his fingers. Bucky had admired the hell out of that woman. 

“No doctors,” Bucky said. “But Steve.” He stopped, wincing. “Look, you’ve gone years now without going with an alpha,” Steve made an outraged noise, but Bucky plodded along, “which is hard on any omega. And you’ve been real sick, I had to-“ Bucky’s voice wobbled, “I had to sit there while they read you last rites again, and I can only watch that so many times, you know?”

Steve looked at him, softened, and rubbed at the tracks of tears on his cheeks. “Buck, I’m-“

“Don’t you dare apologize, idiot,” Bucky said. “Steve. Why don’t you let me go find you someone?”

Steve wrung his hands, ashamed. “I can’t, Buck. I know I’m being stupid, but I just can’t.”

Steve’d picked up an alpha once before, fifteen and overcome by his first true heat. The alpha’d fucked him and ended the burning, full-body ache, and then he’d tried to bite Steve’s neck. A bite on his bonding glands would’ve meant that Steve would have been bonded to the alpha for life, legally his omega. And his biology would’ve made him vulnerable to the alpha’s advances, just a hand on Steve’s neck turning him into a mindless doll, waiting to be given orders. 

Steve had locked himself in his room for each heat since. But omega biology was tenacious; the longer Steve went without being taken by an alpha, the worse his heats got. In his case, the stress on his body could even be life-threatening. 

“Cmere,” Bucky said. Steve moved hesitantly onto Bucky, then sighed and cuddled closer, seeking out the touch his body craved. He shifted and whined involuntarily. “What if we did it together?” Bucky said. “If I got someone who’s here for a job, then washes their hands of us? And I stayed and made sure they didn’t do any stupid shit?” 

“I can’t ask that of you, Buck,” Steve whispered. 

“Tough,” said Bucky. “I’m not gonna sit here and watch you suffer when I can do somethin’ about it.” Bucky kissed Steve’s soft, damp hair. “I’ll be right back.”

\--

When Bucky came back, the alpha with him breathed in the scent in the room and raised his eyebrows. The man was tall, but not too much taller than Bucky; cut like an alpha, but lean. “How long’s he been in heat?” the alpha asked. 

“Only near a day,” Bucky replied. 

The alpha whistled softly. “Wow.” He pulled a tin out of his pocket and dabbed some spicy smelling gel under his nostrils. “Why don’t you go first?” the man said. Bucky nodded. 

He entered the room to Steve laid out on his back, legs splayed, shoving two fingers into his wet hole. Steve paused, panting, and blushed. He scented the air and whined, smelling the alpha. He’d tipped entirely into instinct. 

“’S ok, Stevie,” Bucky said, stroking Steve’s fine blond hair. “Gonna give you what you need, promise.” Steve nodded, soothed by the touch. 

The alpha trailed in after Bucky, and cleared his throat. “Well, I feel overdressed,” he joked warmly. “Hi Steve. I’m Jack, for tonight. I'm gonna do my best to make sure you get what you need, but you don’t do anything you wanna do.” He held up a thick leather collar. Steve cuddled closer to Bucky, shy. “I heard someone tried to bond you against your will, and I’m really sorry about that. Sometimes clients prefer to wear this, so they know I won’t be able to bite them.”

Steve nodded. Jack handed the collar to Bucky. Bucky held it, surprised, but the alpha only gave him a nod. Steve turned and tipped his head back, fully baring his throat for the collar. Bucky swallowed. It was a blatant gesture of trust, one that Bucky knew was difficult for him, that in any other condition Steve would've stubbornly fought every inch of the way. Bucky pressed the collar to his friend’s slim neck, fastening the buckle snugly. The pressure against the back of Steve’s neck made him placid, and his gaze tracked the alpha hazily. 

“I’m gonna get a bit more comfortable,” the alpha said, undressing slowly. Bucky stripped to his boxers and laid down with Steve. The alpha pulled off his boxers, freeing his cock, which hung hard and heavy between his legs. Steve whined loudly at the sight of it, and the alpha chuckled. “Don’t worry, baby,” he said, “I’m gonna give it to you.” Bucky was impressed despite himself; normally, an alpha surrounded by the scent of an omega in heat would have lost himself to his instincts by now. 

Jack advanced toward the bed and Bucky felt Steve move closer to him. The alpha moved in slowly, then ran a hand down Steve’s flank to gentle him. Steve moved closer to the alpha, deep in instinct, but made a high pitched noise of distress. The alpha frowned, then tilted his head. “Shh, you’re ok,” he said, his voice deep and commanding. “Why don’t you have your friend give you a kiss?”

“Bucky’s a beta,” Steve said muzzily. 

The alpha chuckled. “I won’t tell if you won’t,” he replied. 

Steve looked at Bucky, licking his lips. “You don’t have t-“ Bucky cut him off, cradling the back of Steve’s head and pressing their lips together. Steve groaned and gripped Bucky’s shoulder, pressing needily into his mouth and losing himself in the kiss. 

“That’s beautiful, baby,” the alpha rumbled, and rubbed circles over Steve’s stomach, then trailed a palm down the inside of Steve’s thighs. 

Steve squirmed and moaned into Bucky’s mouth. He was so sweet and wanting, and Bucky ached with the need to give him what his body craved. He’d never been harder in his life, but it was a distant sort of ache, his attention entirely on Steve. 

Suddenly, Steve gasped and pulled back, wide-eyed, then moaned loudly. Bucky looked down to see the alpha sucking Steve’s cock, easily taking the entire length in his mouth. The alpha pulled off for a moment. “No one ever done that for you before, sweetheart?” Steve blinked. “What a shame,” Jack rumbled. “You flush so nicely when you’re having your pretty little cock sucked.” Steve blushed harder. The alpha smiled and went back to work, occasionally pausing to suck kisses into Steve’s inner thighs. 

“Please,” said Steve quietly. 

“What’s that, doll?” the alpha said, looking up. 

“Please,” Steve said, then stopped. “I need-“ he turned away, embarrassed, toes curling. 

“You want something, you gotta ask me for it,” Jack said in a deep voice, but not unkindly. 

Steve looked down at him decisively. “I want you to fuck me,” he said clearly. Bucky groaned, and Steve turned to him, then smiled knowingly. He pulled Bucky into a deep, filthy kiss, then pulled away, Bucky moving after him. “You shit,” he whined, smiling, “teasin’ my poor heart like that. Gonna be nothin’ left when you're done with me.” 

Steve patted his cheek, “Don’t think your heart’s makin’ the decisions here, Buck,” he said, a bit too breathily.

“You’re so cheeky, Rogers,” Bucky said, in love. “It’s stupid.”

Jack groaned and shuffled till he was sitting up against the headboard, then tugged Steve up. He patted his thighs. “C’mere, kid,” he said. 

Steve raised an eyebrow, but straddled the alpha, slim thighs astride the man’s hips. Bucky swallowed, then sat up behind Steve, petting his hip and watching Steve’s face for any signs of discomfort. 

The alpha cradled the back of Steve’s neck, gently pressing Steve’s face toward his scent glands. Steve breathed in deeply and moaned, pressing in deeper and wrapping his arms around the alpha’s back, rubbing his cock against the man’s stomach. “That’s right doll, that’s just right,” Jack rumbled. The alpha moved his hand lower, between Steve’s legs, and rubbed a finger over his wet entrance. Steve gasped. 

“’S ok,” Bucky said, stroking Steve’s sight. “I’m right here.”

Steve swallowed and nodded. Jack kissed him softly and pressed his finger against his hole. “Just relax, baby,” the alpha said, “we’re gonna take good care of you.” The finger breached him, and Steve shifted at the intrusion, quelling his panic. 

“You’re right here with me, Stevie,” Bucky said. 

Steve nodded. The finger moved in and out steadily as Steve slumped and shuddered against the alpha. A second finger entered him and Steve sobbed. 

“I know,” the alpha rumbled, and Steve nosed at the vibrations in his throat, “shh.” 

A third finger stretched his sensitive rim wide, and Steve ground down onto it and came suddenly with a gasp, spilling onto the alpha's stomach. "Good boy," Jack soothed. Bucky stared at Steve's face, taken, his thoughts running away with him in a way he didn't usually allow. God, Steve was beautiful. But Steve only grew more frantic with need. “Please,” he begged, “please, please…” 

“Down on your hands and knees,” the alpha ordered, removing his fingers. Steve hurried to comply. “Good,” the alpha growled, and pressed on the back of Steve’s neck. Steve went willingly, pressing his forearms into the mattress. 

“You ok, buddy?” Bucky whispered. Steve whined in need. 

“Spread your legs,” the alpha commanded, running his fingers down Steve’s thigh gently. “More,” Jack said, and Steve blushed and complied. “Now arch your back. Beautiful,” he purred, running his fingers over Steve’s wet, open hole. 

“Touch him” the alpha growled to Bucky, “pet his hair, whatever keeps him calm.”

Bucky ran his fingers through Steve’s hair. “I got you, you’re safe, gonna give you what you need,” he whispered, leaning over to kiss Steve’s temple. Steve gasped as the alpha’s cock pressed against his hole, much larger than the man’s fingers. “Buck-“ he said, grasping. 

“Shh,” Bucky said, taking Steve’s hand with one hand and running his fingers over the sensitive spot beneath his ear with the other. “I’m right here, I’m not gonna let anyone hurt you.”

The alpha breached Steve, growling as he held himself back from thrusting in deep and hurting the smaller omega. Steve panted, adjusting to the man’s large cock. Jack began to inch in steadily, and Steve kicked out, whimpering. 

“Relax, your body knows how to take it,” the alpha soothed, his hands grasping Steve’s slim hips and rubbing his thumbs soothingly into his lower back. Steve shuddered, his entire body going passive. “Good boy,” Jack growled, “you’re doing so good, see, there’s nothing wrong with you, you’re doing just right, taking my cock so well.” 

Steve was gone, pushing back against the alpha’s cock as he set up a steady rhythm. “Please, I need-“ 

The alpha grasped Steve’s hips bruisingly, keeping him in place. “I know what you need,” he growled, and thrust in hard and deep, making Steve cry out. “You want me to fill you up, baby? Want me to breed you nice and full?” 

“Yes, alpha,” Steve sobbed. “Need your knot, I need it.”

“Oh, Steve,” Bucky said sadly as Steve gripped his hand hard. 

“Yes,” the alpha groaned, grinding in deep, his balls pressing against Steve’s hole. Steve moaned as he felt the alpha begin to come inside him, the warm rush of his cum soothing the frantic demands of the heat inside him. Then he felt the knot pressing at his hole, and started to panic. 

“Breathe, Steve,” Bucky said. 

“Hurts,” Steve said, struggling. The alpha grasped his hips firmly, pinning the omega onto his growing knot. “I’ll hurt you if I try to pull out,” he said, “you can take it, you know how, you’re made for this. Just relax.”

“Breathe with me,” Bucky said, counting his breaths. Steve groaned, tearing up. “I know, I know,” Bucky said, and Steve’s panicked, wheezing breaths slowed to hiccups. 

“That’s it,” the alpha said, “you’re done now. I’m proud of you.” Steve’s legs trembled, threatening to give, and the alpha pulled him onto his side, his knot keeping Steve’s legs parted as he tried to keep pressure away from the soreness between his legs. “It’s all over now, you did so good,” the alpha soothed, nuzzling the back of Steve’s head. Steve slumped, any remaining energy leaving him as the alpha continued to grind in and release spurts of come. Bucky pressed up to him and Steve weakly tucked his face into Bucky’s shoulder, hiding. 

The alpha’s knot eventually went down and he pulled out gingerly, wincing in sympathy when Steve hissed. “I know, almost there,” he soothed. Cum trickled out of Steve’s stretched, puffy hole, and Steve covered his face in shame. 

“No, sweetheart,” Jack said, “there’s nothing wrong with this. You’re just right, you’re perfect.” 

“Thanks,” Steve mumbled, returning to lucidity now that his heat was dying down. 

“Weren’t exactly a chore,” the alpha said, smiling. He gave Steve a quick peck on the side of his head and headed to the bathroom, returning with a towel and fully clothed. He handed the towel to Bucky, who kissed Steve and moved away. Steve grumbled sadly. “Just a sec,” Bucky said. 

Bucky retrieved the other half of Jack’s money and saw him to the door. “Listen,” Jack said, “you should go back in there and reassure him, tell him he was good. Jerk yourself off first, if you need to.” Bucky shrugged, and Jack nodded. He’d completely forgotten about himself in the face of Steve’s discomfort, and he found he was calming down now anyway. 

“Say lots of nice things,” Jack continued, “even if it seems like he doesn’t want to hear it. And keep the collar, it’ll smell like him now. Take it out again if you want to bring me ‘round next time.” He handed Bucky two pills. “Low chance of conception without a bite, but just in case.” 

Bucky nodded once. “Thanks,” he said. 

“Just doin’ my job,” Jack smiled. “And tell him, seriously, my pleasure.” Then he gave a wave and headed out. 

Bucky went back into the room, where Steve, seeing him, rolled onto his stomach and covered the back of his head with his hands. “Can I jus’ sink through this mattress all th’ way into th’ ground now?” he mumbled. 

Bucky hopped onto the bed dramatically and pulled a protesting Steve into his arms. “Nope,” he replied. He buried his nose in Steve’s hair. “Nuh uh,” he said, muffled. 

Steve huffed. Then he scrunched his nose. “Ugh, I’m gross.”

“You’re _pretty_ ,” Bucky corrected.

“Dames are pretty,” Steve said flatly. 

Bucky shrugged and unbuckled the collar, setting it on the bed as he nuzzled Steve's exposed bonding glands. He grabbed the towel and tapped Steve’s legs. “Spread ‘em,” he said. Steve glared at him. 

“What,” Bucky said, “you gonna walk to the shower right now?”

Steve pushed up, trembling, then thought the better of it. “Fine,” he growled, and spread his legs. Bucky cleaned the cum and slick off of Steve while Steve flushed, embarrassed. Bucky hummed. “You should push the rest of it out so I don’t gotta do this again in two minutes while we’re warm and snuggly,” he commented. 

“Oh, my god,” Steve groaned. 

“Taking the Lord’s name in vain?” Bucky gasped. He rubbed the towel over Steve’s ass as more cum trickled out. Steve made a face, which Bucky found he was head over heels for. He nuzzled Steve’s scent glands, rubbing back and forth over Steve’s jaw, breathing him in and humming happily. Steve was warm and pliant to the touch, and he smelled like home. 

“You were the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen,” he said, sincere. 

Steve’s response, of course was to slap him. “Shuddup,” he said, his voice rough. 

“Nope,” Bucky replied simply, pulling Steve into his arms. “Mean little bugger. Don’t need to be so mean.”

Steve’s expression softened, and he let himself be held. “Sap,” he said. Then he kissed Bucky softly on the lips. 

“Now,” Bucky said decisively, “you’re gonna take these pills and drink that glass of water, and we’re gonna cuddle so you can get some shuteye. Steve complied, watching Bucky as he gulped the water down. Steve winced. 

“You hurtin’, baby?” Bucky said. 

“Nah,” Steve said. He shifted. “’M sore,” he admitted, “but ‘s not bad. Feels kinda good.”

“Good,” Bucky rumbled. “Just want you to be happy.” 

Steve looked at him oddly. “You too, Buck.” He ducked his head. “I don’t know how to thank-“

Bucky shushed him. “Just lemme cuddle you. You’re all nice-smelling and warm. Wanna be with my guy tonight.”

“Ok,” Steve said softly, and tucked himself up against Bucky’s body, exhausted. Bucky stroked his spine as he drifted off, safe and calm, the burning and aching of his heat gone. He passed out drooling onto Bucky’s shoulder. “Night, Steve,” Bucky whispered.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [tumblr!](http://appalachianfireflies.tumblr.com) Ask questions, vent your feels. I'm here for you.


End file.
